Known in this context from “Eindringvermögen von Aerosolen in Nebenräume”, H. Kauff, Archiv. klin. exper. Ohren-, Nasen- and Kehlkopfheilk. 190, 95-108 (1968), is that pressure fluctuations and vibrations can cause aerosol to penetrate the paranasal sinuses, through which the main aerosol flow through the nasal cavities does not otherwise actively flow. An example of these realisations is known from EP 0 507 707 A1. According thereto, an aerosol flow is superimposed with pressure fluctuations which are supposed to cause the aerosol particles/droplets in the main aerosol flow to pass through the ostia and enter the paranasal sinuses. In this way, even though the main aerosol flow does not directly flow through the paranasal sinuses, they can be reached and treated by a drug administered in aerosol form. As also with other types of aerosol therapy, it is attempted to deposit sufficient quantities of the drug at the desired points, for which in the case of the paranasal sinuses a sufficient quantity of the aerosol of the main aerosol flow must pass through the ostia and penetrate the paranasal sinuses.
Experimental tests on different models of the human nose have demonstrated that when known aerosol therapy devices are used, deposition in the paranasal sinuses is less than expected and desired. The opening size of the ostia, which is often very small as a result of the disease, also has a great influence on deposition.
Known from DE 102 39 321 B3 is an aerosol therapy device of the type described above, comprising a nebulizer having an aerosol generator to which compressed air is supplied for the generation of a main aerosol flow and having a connector for supplying pressure fluctuations which are superimposed on the main aerosol flow, and a nosepiece for supplying the aerosol to one of the two alae of the nose, which is connected to the nebulizer. A flow resistance device is furthermore provided, by means of which the flow resistance at the other of the two alae of the nose of the user is precisely defined. Owing to the flow resistance at the other nostril, the superimposed pressure fluctuations cause to a greater extent the aerosol of the main aerosol flow to also reach the paranasal sinuses and deposition of the aerosol there.
However, the supply of the flow of compressed gas and pressure fluctuations described in DE 102 39 321 B3 requires a specific design of the nebulizer, and thus not every nebulizer is suitable for this use.